Fog-type dust suppression systems typically use a pneumatic nozzle that mixes air and water to create a fog. This fog may be used to agglomerate and remove airborne dust particles from various material handling and processing operations at a variety of material handling points. For example, these systems may be configured for use in truck dumps, rail dumps, reclaim tunnels, crushers, screens, stack outs, ship loaders, truck loading silos and conveyor transfer points.
Some fog-type dust suppression systems utilize water and compressed air to produce a dry fog that has droplets smaller than 10 μm in size. One type of pneumatic nozzle for creating this dry fog is an ultrasonic atomizing nozzle that has convergent/divergent venturi. This convergent/divergent venturi is configured to create a standing shockwave that atomizes the incoming water into ultra-fine water droplets. These droplets agglomerate to like size dust particles or particulate matter 10 μm or smaller. The slightly wetted dust particles then become heavy enough to be removed from the air and fall back into the process.